


Autumn Delight

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: The annual Autumn Festival is finally here in the small village that Crowley and Aziraphale live in much to one angel's delight and to a demon's dismay. Some soft, fluffy times ahead :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Autumn Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Here is a comfy fic for you~ I hope you enjoy it :)

With the weight of a book on his chest and the warmth of another body wrapped around him, Aziraphale awakes to the sound of songbirds outside his window. He carefully removes the book and sets it gently on the side table. It’s currently 8:30 in the morning, so he didn’t sleep long then. When he and Crowley first moved in a few years ago, Aziraphale still had a hard time with the whole voluntarily losing consciousness for hours at a time. He would of course still follow the demon to bed, but always with a good book or two until the sun would shine again. Lately, he’s been drifting off to sleep for longer and longer. Last night he slept for about four hours. While not the longest sleep he's had since they moved, it’s still significant to Aziraphale. 

Putting on his slippers and wrapping himself in his dressing gown, the angel makes his way downstairs. He makes a simple breakfast of toast with jam and tea. He also sets Crowley’s coffee maker to go off when it needs to. He checks the calendar that’s hanging next to the back door in the kitchen and notices the date. A wide grin breaks across Aziraphale’s face when he realizes what the day is. After breakfast, he goes to change into a warm cream colored sweater and his typical brown trousers. He also decides last minute to wrap a scarf around his neck before finally putting on his coat. He heads outside to Crowley’s garden where a rather large apple tree towers over the rest of the plants. The angel is thankful for the scarf and coat he put on because there was a particular chilly bite in the air this morning. He plucks a few apples from the tree and places them into a wicker basket he brought with him. _These will do nicely,_ he thinks. “You’re all doing splendidly,” he says to the plants as he walks back inside. What Crowley doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Someone has to be nice to the plants. Setting the basket down, he removes his coat and scarf and rolls up his sleeves to start baking. 

\------------------------

Crowley awakes to the sound of kitchenware clattering. Groaning, he looks over at the clock. _10:45 a.m._ He’s also realizing there is a peculiar smell in the air. Almost like nutmeg and cloves. He pulls the covers off and heads down to the kitchen to see Aziraphale humming to himself while mixing something in a bowl. 

“Oh, good morning dear!” 

“Mmm,” the demon grumbles, still half asleep. Aziraphale stops mixing and hands Crowley a cup of coffee at the perfect temperature. 

“Ah, that’s better.” The angel just smiles.

Taking another sip, Crowley asks, “What are you making, angel?”

“Did you forget what today is?” Aziraphale says with a glint in his eyes. It dawns on Crowley what day it is. 

“Oh, no, no, no. Not the festival.”

“Yes, the festival! This year I’ve decided to make a spiced apple crumble. I used some apples from your tree. I hope you don’t mind.” Crowley just waves his hand in dismissal. 

When Crowley and Aziraphale first arrived at the small village, they of course went to all the local spots to dine. While at their now favorite cafe, Aziraphale spotted a flyer for the annual autumn festival. Naturally he asked their server for more details and she told him how every year the town comes together for one day for food and games. Some people set up booths to sell goods as well. And after all that’s done, everyone meets at the community center for a feast. Sign ups to bring something to said dinner start in September. Aziraphale was beaming the entire time the server talked about the festival. Crowley just knew they would be going. Sure enough, over 4 years later, here they are going to their fourth festival. 

“Do we have to go this year?” 

“You know it’ll be fun. Plus, you can talk about your garden with the neighbors.”

“I do enjoy rubbing it in their faces that mine is better.” 

“Now, dear, that isn’t very sporting.”

“Not my fault Sam’s roses look terrible,” Crowley says while finishing his coffee. Aziraphale shakes his head and goes back to assembling the crumble.

\-------------------------------

A couple hours later and the two beings are on their way to the town center where the festival is being held. While walking, Aziraphale takes time to notice all the different hues of the falling leaves. It brings a smile to his face. It makes him happy that the Earth is still here when it shouldn’t be.

“What’s got you extra smiley, angel?”

“Oh, just thinking about how lucky I am to be here. That’s all.” Crowley pulls up their entwined hands and kisses the angel’s knuckles.

Once in town, they notice all the booths that line the streets. Some have games set up from bobbing for apples to ring toss. There were some booths selling different wares like homemade blankets or jewelry. Others have snacks typical to a festival. Just small things kids and grownups alike could enjoy until the dinner later. They pass by some friends and wave. Crowley places a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek and goes to join in on the discussion Sam and some others are having. No doubt something to do with their gardens. Aziraphale heads over to the community center to leave his spiced apple crumble with the volunteers that will set everything up later. He catches up with a few of them before going back outside to check out the different booths he and Crowley saw on their way into the festival. The angel can feel the love falling all around much like the falling leaves he was watching earlier. He didn’t notice the demon coming up to him until he feels arms wrap around him.

“Turn down the glow, angel. You’ll blind everyone,” Crowley says with a smile. 

“Sorry dear, I was forgetting myself.”

“I know, I know. Love and happiness. Angel stuff,” he says feigning annoyance. Aziraphale playfully smacks the demon’s arm. 

“Come now dear, I think I saw someone selling some hot chocolate mixes!” 

\--------------------------

Before they know it, the festival is over. They say their goodbyes to everyone and journey home. Back at their cottage, Aziraphale takes their coats to hang up on the coat rack while Crowley goes to start the fire in the hearth. The angel decides to grab the two of them a couple of drinks as well. He comes back to Crowley sitting on the sofa with his head resting on the back of it. Aziraphale sits down next to him.

“Here you go, love,” he says handing Crowley a whiskey. 

“Thanks, angel.”

Aziraphale takes a drink of his own hot chocolate that is possibly mixed with bourbon. He pulls the blanket off the back of the sofa and they snuggle underneath. Crowley wraps his free arm around the angel and Aziraphale leans in and rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder. It's been a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or some kudos! They are so greatly appreciated <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) if you want to hang :)


End file.
